New Soldier
by Hawan
Summary: AU where Levi still lives in the underground city with Isabel and Farlan, and they’re recruited for the survey corps after the titans invaded Trost district
1. Part1

Year 845

The underground

Six years have passed since Levi made his promise, he remembers it clearly, he was sitting at the table cleaning his knives, Farlan was counting the money they got that day, while Isabel was snoring asleep beside Farlan

"This week's income is better than last week," said Farlan, "we're becoming good at this"

"Yeah" agreed Levi, "a little more and we'll make it out of here"

"I don't know about that," said Farlan, "we sure are making progress, but all our plans about getting out of the underground have failed before"

"We'll make it out" said levi, determination in his eyes, "even if we failed the next time.. even if we kept failing time after time I'll get us out of here, that's a promise Farlan"

Farlan smiled and closed his eyes, "will see" he said

"Aaaah!" Isabel yelled suddenly, "All this food for only me!!!"

"This idiot," said farlan "always ruins such moments, even when she's sleeping"

"Wake her up, she's drooling on the table" said Levi disgusted

"Wake up idiot!" yelled Farlan kicking Isabel's chair

A few months later, he, Farlan and Isabel went with enough money in their pockets, ready to leave the stink of the underground city and to get the citizenship for the upper city, until the man at the stairs refused to let them pass, "That's half the needed money!" he said dismissively..

"What you mean half?!" asked Farlan angrily, "this was the price since forever!!"

"That was before the breaching of wall Marria," said the man, "now the government needs more money to take care of the refugees, and for the survey corps campaigns against the f* titans"

"And that's makes it our falts how?!!" yelled Isabel

"The government needs money, everything have higher price now.. so leave me be and come back when you have enough.."

"you piece of shit" said Levi walking forward ready to hit the man, stopped by Farlan's hand

"No need killing this man here, the MP will still refuse to let is stay up.." he whispered to him, "We don't want to live as runaways when we get out of here"

He relaxed, remembering Kenny, the man who raised him, he was always running from the MP, and when he left him, he decided he won't live like him, he won't let the MP catch him of even know his face.. he won't let Farlan or Isabel live the way he lived when he was a kid.. the reason they want to live on the upper city is to live in luxury not as a runaways..

They tried to save more money through the rest of the year, but soon they realized that the money they were saving was spent on getting enough food, the man at the stairs was right, when the government needs money, everything's price goes up.. at first it was double the price, then it became a little more, then it started going up every few months or so..

So now, after six years, here they were, still using thier 3DMG, stealing whatever things left to get thier hands on, and day by day these things are becoming fewer, the people in the underground couldn't afford the luxuries from the upper city anymore, so the merchants stopped coming at all..

"This damn city doesn't have tea anymore!" said an angry Levi comming in the house and slamming the door behind him

"This damn city doesn't have anything in it anymore!" said Farlan, laying on the couch trying to save some energy

"We should've left when we got the chance" Levi said, looking at the ground

"Come on, there's no way we could've known things will get this much worse back then" said Farlan, "the choice was either waiting a few months or become runaways instead"

"We should've become runaways" replayed Levi sarcastically , "I should've known better"

"Well you didn't, not the end of the world yet, so give yourself a break"

Levi sighed and went to set on a chair, "Where's Isabel anyway?" he asked

"She went out hours ago," Farlan answered, "should be back by now"

"I'll go look for her" said Levi "before she get herself in troubles again"

"I'll go," said Farlan, "you get some rest, you haven't slept since yesterday"

"I don't need to sleep" said Levi

"Well lay down at least, give your body a break" said Farlan while he walked to the door, "be back soon" and he left


	2. Part2

Isabel was eavesdropping on some men in the bar when Farlan found her, he sneaked behind her and gave her a sudden push, she quickly regained her balance and turned to hit whoever pushed her,

"Farlan it's just you!" she said in a hushed voice

"Yeah it's just me" he said, "what the hill are you doing here?"

"Well remember the rare tea Levi-aniki won from here once?" she asked

"yeah" said Farlan

"Well I saw the stinky bartender getting some from a secret hideout for these men, so I tried to steal it, but then saw some food on their bag, so I'm trying to steal it too" she said, then turned to Farlan to find that he stopped listening to her "what the hell?! I'm talking to you!" she said childishly

"Hush dummy," said Farlan, "listen, seems like it happened again"

"What happened again?" she asked

"Seriously, you've been here all this time and you didn't listen to what they were saying!"

"Off course not! I was focusing on the food!"

"Listen" he said shutting her

"... came back with half of them dead again.." one of the men was saying, "even using that wasn't helping, they should admit what they are doing is a lost cause"

"Yeah" said the other, "ooh we should go back to work now, someone gotta get all these refugees from wall rose here, we should start distributing food as well, this is gonna take forever"

"What the hell?! more people here?!" whispered Farlan, then turned to look at Isabel to find she wasn't beside him anymore

He looked up at the bar, and there she was, holding the tea box in her hand waving it and stupidly smiling at Farlan, then sneaking to the two men's table "Isabel!!" he whisper yelled, but she was too busy to notice him..

"Hey you!!" someone yelled from behind Farlan, "what are you two doing?!"

Farlan quickly turned to see MP men standing at the bar door,

"Isabel!" he called and ran towards the MP pushing them to make a way out, Isabel right behind him

Quickly they switched to their 3DMG, leting it's air pushing them between the houses and alleys,

"Not fair!" yelled Isabel, "I didn't get to take the food!"

"Idiot!!" yelled Farlan looking behind him to see the MP at their tails, "they're still following us!"

"We'll get rid of them! these morons are no match for us" said Isabel

"Yeah," answered Farlan, "well get ready, we can lose them here" he said as they were nearing norrow alleys that the MPs weren't good enough using their 3DMG in.

Once Farlan and Isabel were there, they started making their way home, only to realize soon that the MP were still following them,

"Switch direction" Farlan told Isabel in case things turned bad they won't lead them to their house

"These are not the normal MPs!!" yelled Isabel, "They are never this good!!"

"Keep going!" said Farlan, "we need to hurry", to be hit suddenly by someone from his right, he fell on the ground, hearing Isabel's scream as she fell near him, he then felt cuffs being placed at his wrists as he raised his head to see someone cuffing Isabel as well, "These.." he began, "these aren't the MP!"


	3. Part3

Levi didn't notice that he fell a sleep on the table until a loud knock on the door wake him,

"Levi!" someone yelled, "boss!!"

He held a knife in his hand and slowly made it to the door, opening it a little to see who was on it,

"Jane?!" he said when he saw his troubled face and opened the door to let him in, "What's wrong?!"

"It's Farlan and Isabel!" he said while trying to catch his breath

"What's wrong with Farlan and Isabel?!" asked Levi starting to worry..

"We saw the MP taking them!" said Jane, "They were taking them to the surface"

"What the f, when did that happen?!" asked Levi, hurrying in to get his 3DMG

"A few minutes ago, I tried to run as fast as I can to tell you" answered Jane

Once he was out, Levi jumped using his 3DMG, he went fast through the alleys until he was close to the stairs that leads to the surface, only to see huge amount of people being led down stairs, "What the hell?!" he said to himself, the answer arrived before he asked anyone

"Wall Rose refugees will be staying here in the underground until some other solutions is made," said one of the MPs from the top of the stairs

"Because that's exactly what this city needs" said Levi sarcastically, he looked around between the MPs, until he found one of them holding a bread basket distributing it to the people.. Levi followed him quietly, waiting until he got to a darker narrower area, he hid in the shadows until the soldier was close, then slowly, he came from behind him, put his hand on his mouth and pulled him to the dark alley behind him with the other..

He kept him restrained with a knife to his neck,

"My friends," Levi started, "where did they take them?"

"Who... who are you talking about?" asked the coward soldier,

"The guy and girl your bodies took minutes ago" said Levi pressing the knive closer to his neck

"Ooh.. they.. took them to.. the survey corps" said the soldier, "that's all I know.. I swear"

"Survey corps?!" asked Levi, "What the hell does the survey corps wants with them?!"

"I don't know.. they don't tell me these kind of things.."

"And how do I find them then"

"You can't, you gotta get to the surface..."

"Does that seems like a problem I care about right now you piece of shit.. tell me how I find them after I get to the surface"

"I don't know where are they going," he said, "but they shouldn't be far already you might be able fo catch up with them.. but you won't be able catch them, they are much stronger than you sewer rat" said the soldier to receive a punch to his face, making him lose conscious

"You gonna wish you kept this sewer rat underground you f* cowards" said Levi taking the soldiers' cloak, wearing it and hiding his face..

He went to the stairs, making his way to the surface without anyone noticing him, he flinched when the sun hit his eyes for the first time in a very long time, he wanted to look at it more from somewhere other than a hole in the roof of the underground, but he had more important thing to do..

He looked at the ground and saw recent cart wheels trace on it going right, he let the air of his 3DMG push him in the same direction, hopping it was the right way..


	4. Part4

Farlan and Isabel found themselves sitting in a cart with two survey corps officers, appearantly important ones since every other officer were obeying their orders, they were talking in hushed voices with each other, before the blonde one faced them,

"Mow, lets get to the important thing.. you two will be in a serious troubles with the military police, but if you agreed to the offer I have, I'll do my best to get you out of it.."

He waited for them to answer, but nothing came out

"My name is Erwin Smith, this is Mike Zacharius, your names are?"

they still didn't answer

He faced Isabel, "My men said you were fighting to get this tea box, why is it so important?"

Isabel opened her mouth probably to swear at him for holding the tea box, but before she said anything Farlan kicked her leg to stop her from talking..

Erwin sighed, " I know there's a third thug working with you," he said, "I wanted to get to all of you long time ago but a lot of things were happening.. anyway, I need you to give me a way to contact your friend, otherway our deel won't be"

"Kinnda full of yourself ha? we didn't agree to make the deal with you yat" Farlan said for the first time since he got in the cart

"Heyy!!" yelled Isabel, "you kicked my leg so I won't talk!!!"

"Because you'd have said something stupid" said Farlan"

"Hey!!" yelled Isabel again

"I'm sure you'd like to take the offer" Erwin interrupted their argument, "otherwise you'll be between the hands of the MP.. this is your only way out"

"Huh, you wish" said Isabel, "Levi-aniki will find you morons and get us out" she said but soon regretted it

"Levi?" asked Erwin

"See" said Farlan to Isabel, "something stupid"

But before anyone said anything else, a lowed explanation was heared, the sky suddenly lost its color for few seconds, and the ground under the cart started to shake.. a shocked expression was clear on Erwins' and Mikes' faces when a very lowed scream filled the air

"What's.. that?" asked Isabel, fear and curiosity in her voice

Nor Erwin nor Mike cared to explain, they looked at each other knowingly.. Erwin ordered the driver to stop,

"Take these two to safety" he ordered him after getting out of the cart, "and be careful with them"

"Yes, sir" said the driver and drove fast, while Erwin and Mike hurried using their 3DMG, jumping on the houses and flying towards the screaming voice..

"What the hell?!" said Isabel

"Hey, they left our gears here.." said Farlan, "hurry, there's a buckle in my pocket,

"How I'm I supposed to get it out of your pocket?!!" she yelled

"Just try, I'll take it then with my mouth and try to remove your cuffs, then you remove mines, hurry!" he said

Levi was still looking for the cart when the explosion happened, he wasn't even sure if he was going the right direction, but he stopped once he saw the survay corps going in the direction of the loud scream that followed the explanation "What the hell is going on?!" he asked himself hopping Isabel and Farlan were ok.

He followed a survey corps soldier he saw on a roof, kept on his tale until he was standing between other officers from survey corps and MPs..

All of the soldiers faces were bewildered in shock, and it didn't take much time for Levi to know why..

A little far from where he stood, for the first time in his life, he saw a titan, running between the buildings.. screams filled with terror were heared as people were smashed under the titans feet or the buildings that were destroyed by it.. Levi looked with wide eyes, he couldn't tear away from it until someone's voice wake him..

"What are you waiting for as*" ordered the voice, soon to find it was form a MP captain to his men around Levi, and since he was standing between them, so off course he was included in the order.. but there was no time, he had to find Isabel and Farlan, he quickly took off his stolen cloak

"What are you doing?!!" yelled the man who was giving orders

"Quitting!" he yelled back and leapt of the roof

"We can do that?!" he heard one of the MP asking


End file.
